Altura
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: "E como eu já tinha recuperado o fôlego, ele me beijou novamente. E parecia que minha altura não era realmente um problema agora."


**Altura**

**By: **_Maah. Sakura Chinchila _

_Alta. _Esse sempre fora um grande problema para mim. Não era pra ser necessariamente um problema, mas o mundo fazia que se tornasse um.

E o problema era que os garotos sempre preferiam as baixinhas. Por quê? Não tenho idéia. As baixinhas usavam saltos para ficar da minha altura, então qual sentido isso faz? Qual o problema de ter 1,70cm e não 1,50?

- Ela tem 1,55... Os cabelos são preto-azulados... – Quem diabos têm a porcaria de cabelos preto-azulados? Não existe essa cor. Ou são pretos ou são azuis, droga. Ah, e ali estava novamente. 1,55. Porque os garotos preferem as baixinhas? Porque meu _melhor amigo _prefere as baixinhas? Não que eu me importasse. – E nós temos um encontro hoje.

- Ótimo para você, Sasuke. – Falei com desinteresse. Sasuke sempre me acompanhava todos os dias depois da aula até minha casa. Mas naquele dia a distância do colégio á meu doce lar parecia maior. – Não acha que ela é muito baixa para você?

De repente ele pareceu irritado. Merda. Algo que Sasuke detestava era que alguém criticasse ou atribuísse defeitos para alguém que ele estivesse saindo.

- Por que ela seria baixa? – Estava falando com rispidez. – Ela não é baixa, Sakura.

- Não disse que ela é baixa. Disse que ela é meio baixa para você. Afinal, você tem 1,85cm. Ela vai fazer o quê? Subir em um banco para te dar um beijo? E quando vocês brigarem? Ela vai subir em um banco para te dar uma tapa na cara? – Consegui segurar o riso ao imaginar as duas ridículas cenas.

- Você só fala isso pela sua altura. – Maldito. Ele sempre gostava de pegar no meu ponto fraco. Era sempre assim em nossas brigas. Sempre. Ele sempre falava da cor do meu cabelo – _rosa _– ou da minha altura. – Você só está comparando ela com você. Seu poste.

- Eu não sou um poste. – Grunhi. – E como afinal você sabe que ela tem 1,55cm? Você é obcecado por ela ou algo assim? Que garoto presta atenção á altura que ela tem? Você é um psicopata.

- Eu sou atencioso, apenas. Presto atenção nos detalhes de uma mulher, porque é disso que elas gostam. – Retrucou. – E você é sim um poste. Desde criança sempre foi a garota mais alta da classe, maior até que o garoto mais alto da classe.

- Você está falando isso porque tem inveja, já que naquela época você era chamado de cogumelo porque era o menor garoto da classe. – Ele pareceu afetado, e eu sorri.

- Você que tinha inveja de mim naquela época, já que não tinha, e até hoje não tem, uma altura normal para uma garota. – Agora ele já parecia realmente nervoso. Eu também já estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- Pro inferno! Um dia eu vou acabar sendo convidada para ser modelo e o que vai acontecer com você? Vai babar pela minha beleza e vai comer na minha mão, como qualquer outro homem. Ou melhor, comer na minha mão é pouco. Você vai querer é me comer, de uma vez. – Eu estava praticamente gritando, nervosa. Já tínhamos parado de caminhar e nós encarávamos furiosamente.

Ele ficou petrificado com as minhas palavras, e eu comecei a corar ao notar a merda que tinha dito. Eu estava totalmente viajando.

- Você é um idiota, sabia? – Murmurei, sentindo meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas. Malditos sentimentos, eu não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Eu não queria! – O que me interessa essas suas namoradas gostosas e baixinhas? Problema é delas, aliais, problema é seu. Não precisa ficar me contando desses seus relacionamentos escrotos. Cansei. Cansei.

Limpei uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer. Sasuke continuou me fitando sem saber o que falar. Nem eu sabia mais o que falar, por isso, saí andando.

- Olha Sakura... Desculpe. – Ele segurou meu braço. – Eu só lhe conto esse tipo de coisa porque você é uma amiga muito especial pra mim... Minha melhor amiga, e achei que você não se importasse de saber coisas assim. Você não é um poste. Olha... Me desculpa.

- Melhor amiga. – Repeti frustrada. – Chega Sasuke. Cansei mesmo. Homens são muito idiotas. Não conseguir perceber algo assim...

Saí andando de novo.

- Não perceber o quê? – Ele gritou, parecendo cada vez estar mais perto. Comecei a correr. – Que você gosta de mim? – Ele segurou meu braço. – Que você está apaixonada por mim?

O fitei incrédula, e as minhas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto, enquanto eu estava absolutamente muda.

- Acha que eu nunca soube disso? Acha que eu nunca _retribuí_ isso? Acha mesmo que não sinto nada por você? - Eu não conseguia respirar. Estava travada ali. – Acha isso Sakura? Nunca falei nada porque tinha medo de acabar com nossa amizade, quando na verdade minha vontade era simplesmente te puxar pela cintura e te beijar como nunca beijei ninguém! Assim!

Sasuke enlaçou minha cintura e tocou seus lábios com os meus ferozmente. Eu não queria ter de me afastar. Não queria ter de encará-lo agora. Eu queria simplesmente continuar aquele beijo para sempre. Mas eu tinha ficado tanto tempo sem respirar, nervosa... Eu não agüentava mais.

Separei-me do beijo rápido demais. Continuei de olhos fechados sem querer encará-lo.

- Você sim é uma idiota. – Sussurrou. – Por nunca ter percebido que estou apaixonado por você. E pra falar a verdade, você parece baixinha perto de mim.

Apesar de meu coração bater como louco depois do beijo e da declaração, a coisa que mais senti foi ele ter me chamado de baixinha. Eu sempre me senti ofendida sendo chamada de poste e coisas assim. Mas ser chamada de baixinha era terrível.

- Cale a boca. Eu sou alta.

Ele riu.

- Mulheres realmente são difíceis de entender ou é só você?

E como eu já tinha recuperado o fôlego, ele me beijou novamente.

E parecia que minha altura não era realmente um problema agora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Não me perguntem de onde saiu uma coisa tão UÓ assim. Sério, vocês devem estar tipo "WTF?", mas foi assim: Um amigo meu vive falando que eu sou um poste. E eu tenho 1,70cm. Não quero ser mais baixa, eu AMO minha altura, mas ele ficar chamando de poste irrita e_ê**

**Então deu essa merda aqui. É aquele tipo de fanfic que eu li e pensei "QUE. MERDA." mas que relendo eu achei até meio bonitinha.**

**E vocês, o que acharam? :3 **

**Deixem uma review para eu saber sua opinião! (:**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_30/11/10._


End file.
